


Toontown Shorts

by organicluretrees



Category: Toontown Online
Genre: Drabbles, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2018-12-17 13:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11852847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/organicluretrees/pseuds/organicluretrees
Summary: Short random drabbles that take place in Toontown. Includes both Canon and OC characters.





	1. Not a Fan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lil Oldman has a way of dealing with his haters

The prestigious Lil Oldman was asleep on his lofty couch peacefully dreaming of eating big cheeses for breakfast with his sharp bunny teeth.

 

Suddenly, the door slammed right open with a loud WHAM!

 

“OK LIL OLD _arf_! TIME TO GET SLAM JAMMED!”

 

“Eep?” He yawned and hopped right out of his couch, taking his time to stretch out his arms. “What you sayin young one?”

 

“I HATE YOU AND YOUR TASKS!” yelled the mint green dog.

 

“Ohh you like my ski mask? Yes yes very interesting.”

 

The toon has their fists clenched and teeth bared out. “NO STU PET!  I SAID-”

 

“Ok I’ma gonna go sleep now! Night!”

 

Oldman pulled out a huge fan machine from his pocket and proceeded to turn it on to the highest setting. Huge gusts of wind began to swirl across the room as the dog was flung right out of the store and far away from Polar Place.

 

With that angry dog out of his range, the purple rabbit put on some ear muffs and soon went right back into his blissful slumber. It was such a quality snooze that he couldn’t any of the noise going on outside much to the dismay and screams of everyone.


	2. Bonfire for Smores

Who’s that low laff, green horse toon walking into Cashbot HQ with no regrets? None other than the one and only Weird Pancake Peppercrumbs! She trots her way down the entrance stairs to the solid floor below and runs around looking for some adventure. The place was practically void of life, she he had no idea where all the cogs went. There were no toons either who would usually wait around for mint and CFO groups.

  
It was then she felt a bit hungry. Her big stomach was growling for something to eat. What she could eat in a scary place like this she had no idea. Certainly not plain soda crackers that’s for sure. Pancake looked around and saw a huge amount of stacks with neatly packaged cogbucks all across the front of the mint. Stinky and filthy pieces of hard cold cash that the CFO probably hugs in his sleep.

Her mind wandered with thoughts of how cogbucks are used to buy good and services. But cogbucks are also made out of paper like napkins. She thinks about how easily a napkin can burn over a stove oven, that would mean cog money does the same thing.

Pancake eyes turned into flashing exclamation points with the blink of an eye. She just got a brilliant idea out of this! She went into speedy mode and soon managed to grab every pack of cogbucks and dumped all of the into one big pile until the front of cashbot HQ couldn't be seen. The money pile was so large it even flooded into the train tracks.

It was then she got out a small match and struck it to make a small flame. Pancake threw the match into the pile and soon one by one, the paper dollars began to light up and the fire began to spread quickly across. It kept growing to the point where a massive bonfire flame ball of death was made.  
Slowly, Pancake took out a small bag of crackers along with a bag of marshmallows and some milk chocolate. How the chocolate didn't melt already is anyone's guess. She poked a stick through through two fat marshmallow and had it heat up for a moment. Once the sugar sweets were charred enough, she placed them between two graham crackers and a piece of chocolate to create the ultimate s'mores sandwich.

“Arlight! Time to dig in!” She took a small bite and beamed with pride. "Neigh! Delicious!"

This was such a good way to spend the day just sitting in a massive fire right in front of a shiny HQ . Even burnt marks began to form on the floor and walls the longer it kept going. But Pancake didn't care, all that matters was the sweet treats for her to eat.

* * *

The fire was starting to show signs of diminishing so Pancake had to go get more fuel for it. She grabbed more stacks of cogbucks from across the tracks and had thrown them all into the bonfire to help keep it warm and crispy. Smokes began to clog up the area but Pancake was overwhelmed by the s'mores delicious taste that toxic fumes means nothing when you got a mighty snack to munch on.  
An hour has passed and soon Pancake was full. The inferno had already began to diminish and all that's left is the black, burnt ashes of millions of cogbucks that began to float in the air and clog up the entirety of the HQ.  
"Well that was fun! Time to head back home!" She grabbed out the portable hole and made a quick leap into the abyss.

It was right after the horse toon left that the large front doors of the mint opened. The CFO strolled right out busting to some hip songs about cash and money with his eyes closed, humming to the tune of making more. It was soon as the song was over that he opened them.

His optics began to dilate and he sees all the beautiful rows of cash become nothing but millions of specks floating through the air. His drawer opened right up with a ka-ching to his horror. His feelings of shock then progressed into anger with fumes of steams coming from his every angle of his register head

"When I get my hands on whoever did this,” He slammed his fist to a wall. “I WILL MAKE THEM PAY WITH THEIR LIFE!”


	3. Secret Santa Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a Secret Santa gift for kitpumpkinburger on Toonblr. Now you can the nonsense I wrote too.   
> It’s short and is pure crack. That is all.

On a cold, wintery day at Toontown, all the toons big and small gathered to celebrate the first snowfall of the year all over the playgrounds (that isn’t restricted to The Brrgh exclusively). One short, steel blue cat toon in particular was having the time of his life at Toontown Central. He rolled around in the snow with everlasting joy, and a hearty laugh.

“Wowee! I’m freezing my fur off, but who cares!”

Kit rolled up a snowball with his mitten paws. “Now let’s see who’s gonna get first dibs.”

He turned his head around to see who was the closest toon he can get. Immediately, Kit saw a peach-colored bunny toon nearby, walking around the snow like they were on an automated path of circles for whatever reason.

In Kit’s mind, this clueless rabbit was the perfect target. One friendly snowball throw for some fun, winter laughs. His right arm began to wind in a full 360 degree circle to better aim and increase the power of his throw.

“Incoming!” he shouted. Kit lets go of the ball, and within just a couple of seconds, it zoomed past through a several onlooking toons.

Only after a few seconds did the ball slam dead center; right into the rabbit’s face. Snow covering all over, with only the buck teeth visible amongst the powdery ice. Kit chuckled to himself with how silly it was to see the other become a snow bunny.

Something seemed wrong here, the rabbit toon did not move or even made a sound. Kit frowned in a worried manner that he may have caused a big injury to give this poor dude a trip to the nearby Toontown Hospital. At least, he hoped it wasn’t a serious one at that.

The sky became darker with the mass of clouds passing over from above everyone. Still, the rabbit toon refused to move. “Umm… You ok?” asked Kit.

No reply was heard.

“I can get some jellybean ointment if you wa-”

ZING!

A bright light engulfed the rabbit, as huge gusts of winds circled around all of the playground in a ball of chaos. Kit covered his eyes and turned away while his shoes dug into the ground. “Please don’t tell me I caused the end of the world!”

“Hewooo there!”

He slowly removed his hand away. “Huh?” In the bask of all of that is toony and glorious stood before him a rather large doodle. It had the exact cream color as the rabbit. Come to mention it, the same ear shapes and buck teeth were present with the added purple wings on its back.

“Thank you good sir for releasing my from my eternal walk cycle prision! I shall now bestow upon you many jellybeans for good fortune to last a lifetime!” The doodle began to spin round and round with many colorful beans scattering all over the white blanket of snow. It overflowed the cold pond water and stacked up on the sides of buildings. Doodles randomly jumping out of nowhere, as they started munching down on the bean. Kit felt like they won the toontastic jackpot, but was overwhelmed by how high the jellybeans were up to his shoulders.

No later than a few seconds did the rest of the toons became buried in nothing but jellybeans. None showed any bean swimming skills that would make Scrooge Mcduck jealous, and all sank beneath the bean tide like quicksand.

“Well I must be off now! Later peeps!” said the doodle. They soon made their way out into the sky where the sun with the big chin resides.

Kit meanwhile struggled beneath the jellybeans, he was gonna need a bigger jar if he was gonna get out of here. Not even for a regular piggy bank.


End file.
